Ghost
by The Lady Spinach
Summary: Algo muy oscuro está por salir cuando Leo empieza a caminar sonámbulo, algo pasa que hace poner a prueba la confianza que le tienen sus hermanos y en su honor. Leo deberá a enfrentarse a algo muy fuerte que ni siquiera existe.
1. Sangre

Era una noche especialmente oscura, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. De repente, entre las sombras se escucha sonido de pasos. Leonardo sale de la guarida para ir hacia las alcantarillas sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-a la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leo estaba muy cómodo en su cama, cuando se despertó, se hubiera quedado todo el día durmiendo a no ser por algo que le puso alerta. Olor a sangre. Leo se levantó de golpe, enseguida detectó el origen de ese olor. Encima de su cama estaban sus dos katanas, cubiertas de sangre y en su caparazón había alguna salpicadura. Leo se examinó el cuerpo, extrañado, pues no detectó ninguna herida. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo sobre su cama, había un diario, salpicado de sangre. También en la portada ponía Diario personal de Brenda Jones ¡PRIVADO!

Leo ojeó el diario, estaba escrito sólo hasta la mitad. Leyó lo más reciente.

_15/9/14_

_Lo que le hicimos a Sarah estuvo mal, me arrepiento, pero no podíamos saber que acabaría así. Cada vez me siento más culpable, temo que Rose se lo pueda contar a alguien e incriminarnos a todos, es la que lo lleva peor._

_Más tarde…_

_Son las 4 de la mañana, me han despertado unos ruidos en casa. Mis padres están de viaje de negocios. Voy a llamar a la policía, tengo miedo._

Ya no había nada mas escrito.

En ese momento Leo se sentía muy extrañado y casi asustado, un montón de preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza ¿Porqué tenía sangre en sus Katanas y su cuerpo? ¿Quién era Brenda Jones y como había acabado su diario personal en su cama? ¿Qué tenía que hacer en ese momento?

Leo decidió que no se lo diría a nadie, confiaba plenamente en su maestro y sus hermanos, pero dudaba que ellos confiaran en él si llegaba por la mañana con sus katanas manchadas de la sangre de vete a saber quién y con el diario de una chica también manchado de sangre. Guardó el diario debajo de su almohada, limpió las Katanas y ese día fingió que todo estaba bien. De algo estaba seguro, esa noche había hecho algo, y a juzgar por las evidencias, no era muy bueno.

Aquella tarde vino April después de las clases. A Leo se le ocurrió una idea, preguntó sólo por curiosidad por Brenda a April.

- Si, conozco a una Brenda Jones, es una chica muy popular que va a un curso más que yo. Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- Ah, esto… escuché que Casey la mencionaba- mintió Leo.

Que April no hubiera mencionado ni desaparición ni sangriento asesinato al hablar de Brenda tranquilizó un poco a Leo. ¿Puede que fuera una broma de sus hermanos? Continuó sin mencionar nada a nadie.

Esa noche, antes de ir a dormir comprobó que el diario siguiera debajo de su almohada. Le picó la curiosidad, así que decidió leer algo del diario

_12/9/14_

_Hoy Sarah me ha hablado otra vez, no entiendo como siendo la pringada de la clase se atreve a hablar con alguien tan popular como yo. Está claro que quiere entrar en mi grupo de amigos. Rose y yo nos hemos reído un buen rato de ella. James y Joseph nos han dado una idea genial. Vamos a gastarle una broma, le diremos que podrá ser miembro de nuestro grupo sólo si hace una iniciación, que será un recorrido por la zona de las alcantarillas que dicen que está maldita. Por supuesto que la vamos a asustar. Será demasiado para ella, no puedo esperar a mañana._

_13/9/14_

_Ha ocurrido algo horrible…_

Leo no pudo acabar de leer porque escuchó ruido fuera de la habitación y escondió rápido el diario, luego se hizo el dormido hasta dormirse de verdad.

Estaba sumergido, había agua, mucha agua a su alrededor, la corriente se lo llevaba y no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera. Leo empezó a mover los brazos y las piernas con rapidez para nadar hasta la superficie, pero cuanto más se esforzaba la corriente lo hundía más. Ya no pudo contener más el aire, iba a morir…

De repente Leo se despertó. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Estaba en algún lugar de las alcantarillas, eso seguro, pero ¿Dónde?


	2. El diario

Leo estaba peligrosamente cerca un desagüe de las alcantarillas donde había un remolino gigante de agua turbia. Si se caía allí, no sería capaz de salir él solo. Había más de uno de estos repartidos por las alcantarillas, el maestro Splinter les había dicho que se mantuvieran alejados de esos lugares.

Muy extrañado empezó a andar hacia su casa pensando en cómo podría haber llegado hasta ahí. ¿Era sonámbulo? ¿Y ese sueño tan extraño? De haber dado un paso más se habría caído al agua y seguramente se habría ahogado. Se estremeció solo de pensar en ello. Y ahora que sabía que se había desplazado inconscientemente por la noche, el recuerdo de la mañana anterior le atormentaba más, sobretodo porque no había manera de saber exactamente lo que había hecho por la noche.

Al llegar a la guarida Leo no tenía ganas de dormir así que decidió leer un poco más del diario de Brenda.

_13/9/14_

_Ha ocurrido algo horrible. Sarah ha muerto._

_Ha sido esta tarde, mientras le gastábamos la broma a Sarah. Primero le dimos un mapa del recorrido que tenía que hacer por las alcantarillas. El recorrido terminaba en una sala donde había un remolino gigante de agua. Nos escondimos ahí para que cuando llegara la pudiéramos asustar. La esperamos ahí, y cuando llegó se le estropeó la linterna, supongo que llevaba otra de repuesto porque se puso a buscar frenéticamente por la mochila. Pensamos que ese era el momento perfecto para asustarla. Salimos los cuatro de golpe de nuestro escondite haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, Sarah dio unos pasos hacia atrás del susto, entonces cayó al remolino de agua. Todos estuvimos esperando a que saliera nadando y poder sacarla de ahí, ¡Pero nada salió del agua en horas! Tuvimos que admitir que estaba muerta. Rose y yo lloramos. No queríamos hacer que se muriera, solo queríamos reírnos de ella. _

_Los cuatro pactamos en no decirle nada a nadie y nos inventamos coartadas por si acaso._

Del día 14 no había nada pasaba directamente al día 15, y luego al 17…

- Un momento… ¿Pero qué?

Leo miró la página del diario otra vez, incrédulo. No podía ser, el día anterior solo había escrito hasta el día 15, pero lo más inquietante no era que hubiera escrito algo si no lo que había escrito en tinta roja oscura y en una letra muy torpe.

_17/9/14_

_Querido diario, al parecer estoy muerta._

- No… Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Leo estaba seguro de que era una broma de sus hermanos, nadie podría haber entrado en la guarida sin ser visto. Escuchó ruidos fuera de su habitación, eran sus hermanos que se habían levantado de la cama y ya deberían estar yendo a desayunar. Leo entró en la cocina con el diario en la mano.

- Muy gracioso chicos, pero la broma se ha terminado, sé que sois vosotros.

- ¿De qué hablas, Leo?- dijo Raph.

- ¿Venga ya, vais a hacer ver que no sabéis nada? Reconozco que fuiste muy buenos en poner la sangre falsa en mis espadas sin que yo me enterara. ¿Y haber escrito un diario solo para asustarme? Son fascinantes las ganas que tenéis de perder el tiempo por nada.

- ¿Has dicho algo de sangre en tus espadas?

- Leo, no sé de qué estás hablando.

- Chicos, dejadlo ya- dijo Leo al tiempo que les lanzaba el diario sobre la mesa, sus hermanos miraron la tapa manchada de sangre- '' El diario de la niña muerta'' muy original.

Leo se sirvió unas tostadas y un zumo, mientras tanto Donnie abrió el diario y empezó a leer.

- ¿Leo, has escrito tu esto?- dijo Donnie al cabo de un rato muy serio- Chicos escuchad esto, es lo último que esta escrito.

_17/9/14_

_Querido diario, al parecer estoy muerta. Eso es lo que creo, recuerdo que había alguien en mi casa, llamé a la policía y me quedé en mi cuarto. Entonces algo verde entró, no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo que sí que sé es que me hizo dos cortes y deje de sentir dolor al cabo de poco rato, todo se desvaneció…_

- ¿Estás escribiendo un libro o algo, Leo? –preguntó Mike.

- Eso último lo has improvisado ¿Verdad?- dijo Leo asomándose para mirar el diario. Cuando vio la pagina se quedó helado en el sitio- Pero es imposible… cuando he salido de la habitación eso no estaba escrito. ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Donnie empezó a atar cabos, estuvo unos segundos pensando, luego habló muy seriamente.

- Dices algo de sangre en tus espadas, luego nos enseñas el diario de la chica por la que preguntaste a April ayer el cual está manchado de lo que parece sangre de verdad y donde dice que una cosa verde la mató. ¿Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esta?

- ¿Cómo que broma de mal gusto? ¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! Se lo voy a contar al maestro.

- ¿Se lo vas a contar al maestro solo para disimular que lo has hecho todo tú? Eso tengo que verlo- dijo Donnie.

Los cuatro hermanos fueron a ver a Splinter, Leo llevaba el diario de Brenda en la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hijos míos?

- Lo que pasa, maestro, es que ayer me desperté con mis katanas cubiertas de sangre y este diario en mi cama- Leo le pasó el diario a Splinter. El maestro lo ojeó mientras Leo continuaba- esta mañana desperté donde, según este diario, murió una chica. Yo creo que mis hermanos lo prepararon todo, además yo nunca he sido sonámbulo, alguien tiene que haberme llevado al lugar esta mañana. Se deben haber inventado algún truco para que parezca que alguien continua escribiendo en el diario, seguramente hay más de uno y los van cambiando.

- ¿Es eso cierto hijos míos?

- Claro que no, ¿Qué tipo de broma de mal gusto es esa? Es leo el que está mintiendo.

El maestro se acercó a Leo y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Lo que dices es verdad?

- Sí- contestó Leo.

Hizo lo mismo con el resto de hermanos. Luego se quedó pensativo.

- Todos decís la verdad, o al menos eso creéis- dijo finalmente.

- Maestro, está diciendo que mis hermanos dicen la verdad, y por supuesto, yo no he sido. ¿Eso significa que me tengo que creer que una persona muerta ha estado escribiendo en ese diario?

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, he estado notando una especie de presencia extraña en la casa estos dos últimos días.

Para Leo eso era demasiado irreal.

- Maestro, con todo el respeto, es una tontería. Creo que la gente muerta tiene mejores cosas que hacer que escribir en su diario- dijo medio riéndose. Miró a sus hermanos para ver cómo reaccionaban. Donnie estaba pensativo.

- Leo dice que sus Katanas tenían sangre… en el diario pone que algo verde le hizo dos cortes… Leo, ¿estás seguro de no recordar cómo llego la sangre a tus armas?

- Donnie, ¿no estarás insinuando que maté a esa chica no?- dijo incrédulo e indignado Leo- Además pregunté por ella a April y no mencionó nada de que hubiera muerto. Alguien quiere que penséis que fui yo.

Nadie respondió. Todos miraban a Leo haciendo sus propias deducciones. Entonces escucharon que April había llegado, era sábado, así que venía también por la mañana. Todos salieron a recibirla al verla se dieron cuenta de que parecía preocupada por algo.

- April, pareces preocupada. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hoy han llamado de la escuela para decir que el lunes no hay clase.

- Eso es bueno, ¿No?

- Ni mucho menos… es porque ese día hay el entierro de una chica. Se ve que una alumna ha desaparecido, y otra se la han encontrado asesinada ¡En su propia casa!

- ¿Cómo… cómo se llamaban?- preguntó Leo.

- Sarah Miller y Brenda Jones.


	3. Asesino

-Se ve que una alumna ha desaparecido, y otra se la han encontrado asesinada ¡En su propia casa!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se llamaban?- preguntó Leo.

- Sarah Miller y Brenda Jones.

Leo se quedó helado en el sitio. Todos lo miraban a él.

- Chicos, no estaréis pensando...

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó April al notar la tensión del ambiente. Nadie le respondió, todos estaban atentos a Leo.

- Estoy harto de esto, me voy a ver si se os pasa la tontería en un rato.

Leo se fue por las alcantarillas, aparentemente sin rumbo pero cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado al lugar dónde se había despertado esa mañana. El remolino de agua seguía con su fuerte corriente, pero esta vez Leo se fijó en otra cosa. En el suelo había una mochila. Leo la recogió. Era extraño que hubiera objetos como una mochila en un lugar como ese de las alcantarillas. Miró dentro de la mochila. Había una linterna, una chaqueta y un monedero. Abrió el monedero, había algo de dinero, también había la foto de una chica y unos carnets. Leo leyó el nombre de uno de ellos:

_Sarah Miller_

Cualquier nombre menos ése, pensó. Tenía sentido, el diario decía que antes de caer, la chica estaba buscando algo en la mochila. Pero no podía ser cierto. En su mente, Leo, tenía una pelea interior. No sabía si creer en todo eso o pensar que todo era un montaje. Splinter había dicho que sus hermanos decían la verdad, y él confiaba en Splinter. Pero nunca se había planteado si los espíritus existían. Y en el extraño caso de que fuera así, ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo eso?

Leo no quería volver a la guarida, pero tampoco quería quedarse en ese lugar. Salió y se quedó en un túnel, pensando. ¿Y si las evidencias eran verdad y Leo había matado realmente a esa chica? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Podría continuar estando con su familia? ¿Podría mirarles a la cara alguna vez por el resto de su vida? Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Leo, se quedó dormido.

Todo estaba negro, Leo estaba flotando dentro de una inmensidad vacía.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es un sueño?

-No.

Eso lo había dicho una voz de chica detrás de él. Leo se giró de golpe. Vio a una chica de unos diecisiete años con el pelo negro y un diario en la mano. Leo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el diario de Brenda.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién crees que soy?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

La chica que más que de materia corpórea parecía estar hecha de una neblina ondulante, onduló toda ella de irritación, pero continuó hablando con voz calmada.

- ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo si fuiste tú el que… me mató?

- ¿Brenda?

Brenda sonrió tristemente.

- Sabía que sabías quién era.

-Yo no… ¡Yo no te hice nada!- dijo Leo desesperado porque alguien le creyera- Yo sólo me desperté y ¡tenía tu diario, y la sangre! Pero yo no fui.

Brenda se acercó flotando hacia Leo hasta sólo queda a unos centímetros de él.

- ¿Y si te lo enseñara?

Brenda miró hacia la negra inmensidad que les rodeaba y de repente empezó a aparecer una habitación, todo estaba a oscuras en la cama estaba Brenda, se despertó de golpe, asustada. Encendió la luz, agarró el diario de la mesita de noche y escribió algo, luego alcanzó el teléfono, pero no llegó a llamar a nadie, porque apareció Leo por la puerta. Brenda se asustó y aun con el teléfono en la mano se fue hasta una esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El otro Leo no contestó, se limitó a sacar sus katanas y a acercarse amenazadoramente a Brenda.

- ¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó aterrorizada.

Leo se acercó más a ella y levantó las Katanas, entonces habló con una voz que no era la suya, parecí que vinera de muy lejos, como si no fuera de ese mundo.

-Juré vengarme de ti.

Dio dos cortes limpios de katana y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Brenda cayó al suelo, sin vida y sangrando. El otro Leo se limitó a agarrar el diario personal del suelo y marcharse.

La habitación se desvaneció.

El corazón de Leo iba a cien. No se lo podía creer, si esa memoria era cierta había matado a una chica.

- No….

- Había algo más en la habitación. Vino contigo. Estoy segura de que aunque haya sido una memoria también lo has podido notar. Si descubres qué es te perdonaré.

De repente Leo se despertó en un túnel de las alcantarillas con la última frase de Brenda resonándole por la cabeza. Le perdonaría… ¿Y si no conseguía descubrir qué era? Las manos le temblaban al levantarse. Delante suyo, en la pared habían escritas unas palabras que no estaban antes.

_Es un trato_. Ponía escrito en unas letras mayúsculas muy feas.

Realmente había notado lo que Brenda le había dicho, algo se hizo más fuerte cuando la mató, algo que venía con Leo, algo oscuro y frío. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser, aunque Leo pensó que esa podía ser la causa de que él hubiera hecho una cosa tan horrible sin ni siquiera acordarse. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

De repente escuchó un ruido a su derecha, se puso en guardia de un salto, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era una rata de alcantarilla.

- Sólo una rata-dijo en voz alta para tranquilizarse.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su casa. Llegó a la guarida a la hora de comer, no tenía hambre ni ganas de estar con nadie así que se fue a su habitación y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo se puso a Leer el diario de Brenda en busca de pistas. No encontró lo que buscaba, aunque sí que encontró algo interesante, unas semanas atrás explicaba porque Sarah no tenía amigos. Se ve que se decía que hacia brujería y rituales extraños. Pero eso solo era un rumor, pensó Leo, podría haber estado en el lugar menos adecuado en un momento inapropiado. Luego pensó en que la gente era muy cruel. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Leo, abre, sé que estás ahí.

Era Raph.

- Puedes entrar, ¿Qué quieres?

Raph entró al cuarto de Leo con un plato en la mano.

- Te hemos guardado algo de comer al ver que no venias - le dio el plato a Leo- Y además... Todos lo sentimos por haberte tratado de esa forma antes, si es verdad todo lo que está pasando estoy seguro de que tú no has tenido nada que ver.

La cara que se le quedó a Leo en ese momento debía hablar por si sola. Raph había dado en el clavo.

- Leo, ¿estás... bien? ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

- Yo...- fue lo único que consiguió decir Leo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

- ¿Tu qué?

- Yo no le hice nada a nadie, te lo prometo- mintió Leo- es lo que todo este asunto me está sobrepasando, sólo eso.

- De acuerdo...-dijo Raph sin acabar de confiarse-cuando acabes de comer lleva el plato a la cocina.

Raph se fue dejando a Leo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Leo se miró las manos, incrédulo, todo era tan irreal... además de que acababa de mentir a su hermano. No se veía capaz de reconocer que le había hecho algo tan horrible a esa chica. Decidió salir a la sala con sus hermanos, a ver la televisión un rato, pero fue un fracaso. No paraban de mirarlo de reojo, como si esperasen a que hiciera algo. Leo se cansó rápido. En silencio se levantó y se fue a dar un paseo por las alcantarillas. En realidad no quería estar solo, pero era mejor que estar bajo las miradas de sus hermanos.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba otra vez en la sala del remolino acuático, donde Sarah se había ahogado. Notó algo. Como una presencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se marchó rápido de ese lugar y volvió a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y ni siquiera salió para cenar, pasadas las ocho se durmió.

Leo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero notaba como volvía a flotar en la nada. Escuchó una voz, de chico.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la voz.

Leo abrió los ojos. En la inmensidad oscura donde se encontraba vio una figura, un adolescente, se acercaba a él. Leo, por alguna razón sintió que tenía que alejarse, así que se giró e intentó flotar en dirección contraria. No sabía cómo iba eso de flotar así que al chico lo alcanzó pronto.

- Perdone, sabe dónde...

El chico no terminó la frase, porque cuando Leo se giró se sorprendió, pero no porque fuera una tortuga gigante, de hecho pareció reconocerle.

- Tú...- lo agarró de los hombros enfadado- Tú me metiste aquí, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué eres?

- ¡Yo no te conozco! no Puedo haberte hecho nada.

- ¡Tú entraste en mi casa! ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿Dónde estoy?

Todo se empezó a desvanecer Leo empezó a notar como entraba otra vez en la realidad. Se despertaba, notó que tenía algo en la mano las palabras del chico aun le resonaban en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando pudo ver lo que tenía delante lo que fuera que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo.


	4. Aviso

Por motivos personales no publicaré durante un tiempo.

Reprenderé la historia lo antes posible.


End file.
